A need exists for a thermal joint which provides strength creating a continuous flooring system structural matrix through the thermal joint, while providing an ability to move with thermal changes and prevents vertical deflection when several thousand pounds of load are placed on the flooring system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.